Bleach Effect: Rise of Basilisk
by Baldor Omnuiik
Summary: Aizen has escaped to another realm so the TimeMaster sends Ichigo and his friends to the Mass Effect Universe to stop him. With the help of Commanders John Shepard and Jane Shepard and their allies, will they stop the Rise of Basilisk? IchigoxOrihime; MaleShepxTali
**Chapter 1: A New Adventure:**

 **Hey, guys! Baldor here. So I have a new crossover involving Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Neliel and Grimmjow that takes place in the Mass Effect Universe. Or at least an alternate version of it. In this, there will be two Commander Shepards, twin brother and sister, and due to a sudden anomaly of the Catalyst, both survived. Synchronization ending is in this and the** _ **Normandy**_ **survived and found its way back to the Sol system. This involves Fullbring Vizard Ichigo, 2nd Fullbring Orihime and Chad, Sternritter-level Uryu and Fully-Healed Neliel and Grimmjow, all gifts from my OCs, the TimeMaster Seth Aaron and the God of Chroniclers TizMok and it takes place in Heaven's Tower, the god-like supercomputer that creates all the official and unofficial timelines for each Universe. That includes all of YOUR fanfictions!**

 **Anyway, if anyone has any OCs they want that come from the Mass Effect Universe in this story, please feel free to PM me the deets. I'm only accepting 10 and 5 have to be good, 2 have to be evil and the last 3 have to be neutral. First-come first-serve rule here. I'll add them into the story as it progresses.**

 **Now, with that in mind, let's get rolling!**

* * *

Heaven's Tower was calculating again. For the umph-illionth time in a row. He and TizMok had seen this many times over. But something was different about this recalculating.

The TimeMaster sighed as he looked into the Universe that was being pinpointed. "So. He's done it."

A hooded head rose to greet the blonde. "Who?"

"The Hogyoku Master. Who else?" Sighing, he typed on a keyboard that was floating in mid-air and showed the familiar face. "Apparently he's escaped his alternate timeline and found his way to this one right here. He's reforming Cerberus as we speak."

The hooded man was silent. "This is most troubling, Seth. We could-"

"No. Not after the Aldmeri Dominion Massacre. We may be Supreme God Arbiters," Seth said, golden eyes shining, "but we are on probation."

"So who would handle this for us?"

Seth typed on the keyboard more and highlighted another alternate timeline. "I have a plan in motion, TizMok. I'm sure you'll be chronicling this one soon enough."

Sighing, the God of Chroniclers replied, "Well, someone has to keep track of your fuck-ups."

"Hey! Those four teens I made are _not_ 'fuck-ups.'"

"Whatever you say, Seth."

Sighing again, Seth opened the map of the alternate timeline and highlighted those six individuals he wanted. He set the forms they would appear in and pressed enter.

As the keyboard disappeared, Seth Aaron the TimeMaster leaned back in his chair and waited for them to appear. "TizMok," he began, but as he turned to look, his longest friend was no longer there.

Chuckling, he said good-naturedly, "Asshole."

* * *

When Ichigo opened his eyes, he was in a kind of stasis field. Around him was Uryu, who was already awake, and Chad and Orihime, who were still asleep.

What he wasn't expecting was a resounding THUD as he was staring at Grimmjow, who was trying to bash his stasis field down, and Adult Neliel, who was shaking her head at Grimmjow.

Ichigo noticed that he was in his new Shinigami form, and Grimmjow and Neliel were healed completed. Uryu had a new uniform on as did Chad and Orihime. He looked at his surroundings and saw a dark room, barely visible to his eyes.

But someone was there. He felt it. Someone with an incredible reietsu.

"Are you awake, Ichigo Kurosaki?" It was a British male voice that spoke as a tall man with golden hair and golden eyes dressed in dark modern clothing entered Ichigo's view from the darkness of the room. He had his left hand in his pocket for some reason. "I'm getting impatient; time is of the essence, after all," the man added as he stood in front of the group.

"Who are you?!" Grimmjow snarled, slashing the stasis field with Pantera, his sword.

"Maybe if you shut up for a moment, he'll explain," Neliel sighed in reply. "Seriously."

"Grimmjow? Neliel? What the hell?" Ichigo turned to Uryu, Orihime and Chad, who were now awake and as confused as him.

"Ichigo!" the strange man yelled, drawing the Substitute Shinigami's attention back to the blonde. "Focus!"

"Right, uh… Who are you?" Ichigo asked, still unsure of his immense power.

The man smiled. "That's more like it. I am Seth Aaron, the TimeMaster, Supreme God Arbiter and Watch of Heaven's Tower."

"Supreme God Arbiter?" Orihime asked, puzzled. "Are you, like, some type of super-powerful god?"

"Precisely. There are many gods and goddesses in the Multiverse, but few are able to obtain the much-sought-after rank of Supreme God Arbiter. I am fortunate enough to be counted among them, as is my best friend and greatest ally, TizMok, the God of Chroniclers." Seth looked at Ichigo while pointing at his large-chested girlfriend and said, "You know, she _is_ smarter than she looks."

"So what do ya want with us?" Grimmjow demanded, leaning back on the stasis field as he had given up on breaking it.

"I'm glad you asked." Seth raised his hand and an extremely detailed map of some sort of… Thing appeared in front of them. "You see that Universe?" He highlighted a section of the map. "It's an alternate reality of yours. One where someone has escaped into another reality of a much different nature."

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"Sosuke Aizen."

The name hit everyone like a train.

"How?! I thought Ichigo defeated him!" Uryu yelled.

"And he did… In the normal timeline. But this is an alternate timeline. Just as you all come from one, as well. You dating Orihime after the Winter War isn't what officially happened, Ichigo."

"You mean…" Ichigo was quickly catching on as he took everything Seth was saying in.

Seth nodded solemnly. "You are an alternate Ichigo. Everyone here is an alternate version of the official one in your Universe. And Heaven's Tower, the supercomputer that created all of you, makes it so no timelines or Universes can cross. But alternates are, for a lack of a better term, unofficial. Therefore," the TimeMaster added, highlighting another section of the map, "something like and alternate Aizen, beaten and weakened by an alternate Ichigo, being able to jump into another Universe entirely due to an anomaly in Heaven's Tower programming, is entirely possible."

Everyone was silent. Even Grimmjow was speechless.

"And that's were you six come in. I'm sending you into this timeline, which is another alternate timeline to this Universe's official timeline, to fix the problem that Sosuke Aizen is causing and then send you back to your timeline."

"Well, what kind of Universe is it?" Uryu asked, pushing up his glasses.

"It's called the Mass Effect Universe. This alternate timeline is Alternate Timeline No. 239: The Two Shepard Galaxy, as we refer to it, really. This alternate timeline began in the Universe's Pre-Conception, which is uncommon, but not unheard of. In the official timeline, there is only one Commander Shepard, a male by the name of John Shepard. However, in this case, there are two: Twin brother and sister. Commanders John Shepard and Jane Shepard, the first human Council Specters. They saved the galaxy three times and survived against the Reapers. You will have all the knowledge you need when you go. Just know this timeline is counting on you. Now, as to how you're getting in, well, you'll all wake up in beds in one of best Vancouver hospitals. And you'll be able to speak, read and write every known and unknown dialect in this Universe. Just to make things easier."

Everyone was speechless again. Finally, Chad broke the silence by saying, "... Can you really do that?"

"Heaven's Tower forbids me from messing with of the official timelines of all the Universes. However, I can mess with the alternate timelines as I see fit to the most of my power, and as I am a Supreme God Arbiter, I can do practically anything. I have given you your Vizard abilities back, Ichigo, and I've also taken the liberty of modifying all your outfits so they can fit the theme, so to speak. Now then, any questions?" Seth asked while typing away.

"I do," Grimmjow stated, annoyed.

"Great! I or my dear friend TizMok will keep tabs on you all and inform you when we can," Seth exclaimed, totally ignoring Grimmjow. "Remember your job, but don't forget to have fun! Bye!" He pressed a button and there was white then black for Ichigo.

* * *

As his six heroes were sent into the alternate timeline, Seth finally took a seat and sighed as he calibrated the alternate timeline so they could have an easier time. Running a hand through his hair, he smiled a small, excited smile. "I've forgotten what it's like to be a god," he commented to himself thoughtfully.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" came a familiar voice. "They are unknowns we haven't used before."

"Ah, TizMok," Seth said as TizMok came up next to him and watched as the TimeMaster worked. "Don't worry, I have full confidence in them. Especially Ichigo. After all, he beat Aizen once," Seth added as he sat back and watched the screen he brought up with a growing grin of anticipation.

"I'm confident he can do it again."

* * *

 **So what do y'all think? Good? Bad? This is going to be a concept until I get enough feedback. I have written most of the second chapter but I won't post it until I know people love this and want more.**

 **Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review! I'm always open for suggestions.**

 **EVER**

 **BO**


End file.
